legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chernabog
Chernabog is a massive, all-powerful demon that is a huge antagonist in Star Strike Chronicles. Based on the God of Night in Slavic deity, it represents pure evil. Chernabog is the Final Boss in the game and plays a large role in the story. Profile Chernabog is a fell being that existed thousands of years ago, when the balance between Risen and Humans were disrupted. When the balance is disrupted, beings like Chernabog awaken and rise. When Chernabog rose, it wasn't very powerful and was defeated easily, hence the reason why Chernabog was NOT well known in the game, as people barely even heard of it. Chernabog was sealed in a box, and since then has been hidden away. Somehow, the Furies found Chernabog in a new world decades and decades ago. Chernabog told them that if they helped it awaken, all worlds would belong to Chernabog and the Furies could help rule it. The Furies agreed. At that time, they were still part of Lumiere Inc, but vanished, and disbanded. Since the Furies worked with DNA, they made many experiments. Hosts, Mutations, Undead, and such were created in a way to awaken Chernabog and power it. Once Chernabog awakens, it will be the master of all evil. With the Hosts creating waves and waves of Risen, Chernabog was able to rise. But since the Agents were working tirelessly to hold them off, its awakening was delayed. Since Hosts were sources of waves of Risen, Chernabog could absorb them to awaken faster. Its birth was being delayed, and it demanded Skye Hikari, because she was the last Host. Once it absorbed her, it would awaken immediately. Skye refused and fought off anyone who tried to get her. After a while, Chernabog finally awakened anyway and took over all the skies and turned them into darkness. It formed a fortress all on its own. In the end, it tricked the Furies and absorbed them, who also experimented on themselves and had massive aura to power the evil being. With the help of Celeste, Star Strike was able to reach Chernabog and face him in battle. Before fighting, Chernabog was able to absorb Skye's stone, making it stronger than ever. It couldn't take over the worlds just yet, because he needed more time. There was only so much time left before he could. When the party finally defeated it in battle, Chernabog was sent back to its box and it created a large explosion that destroyed a large part of the world, but not completely. Once Chernabog was destroyed, all artificial Risen would be destroyed as well, but Undead would still exist. After the ending, the Agents set out to destroy all the Undead and rebuild their world and restore it back to normal. Appearance It almost exactly resembles the real Chernabog in Slavic deity, shrouded in darkness, with a demonic like appearance. It was extremely large, being able to nearly fill up the skies with large wings and yellow eyes. Trivia *Chernabog barely had any lines *Though sometimes referred to as a "he", Chernabog is genderless *